


Blowoff

by pichipichu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wrestling, polishipping, wrestlin more like wrestlin dix hahaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichipichu/pseuds/pichipichu
Summary: Gold and Red like to wrestle together in their spare time, but this one endeavor ends in something a little different.





	Blowoff

It was only a sport, something they shared a passion for and began to partake in for their own amusement. However, as the two began to spar and grapple each other, Gold began to focus on the sweaty hotness that was Red’s skin sliding against his. Distracted by his own hyper-focusing on their closeness, Red utilizes it to his advantage and pins Gold down. The competitive streak in Gold dies as his pants for air are forced past his lips in exertion. His cheeks grew hotter as Red gasps above him, his eyes a vibrant scarlet as they stare at Gold with differing interest. It was only a sport, yet it was also an excuse for Gold to get close with his senior. As Gold watched Red lower his torso over him, his dark bangs caressing his cheek as he leant down to capture his lips, he began to wonder: _was it an excuse for Red to get closer to him, as well?_  
When they finally lock lips Gold wraps his sore arms around his sweaty neck, pulling Red down for a harder kiss. Red’s tongue is slick and hot against his, lips moving as they made out with each other. Desperate heat travelled between Gold's thighs at their friction and he sighs into his mouth. ”Red…”  
Gold moans as Red puts an end to their kissing, pulling away to tease the arch of his neck with his wet lips. Gold felt lost and helpless, immersed in the sensations of Red all over him and around him. During many of their wrestling sessions he’d always craved Red’s touch, so finally getting it in the way he wanted felt like pure bliss. His senior frees one of Gold’s wrists to snake his hand up his abdomen, peeling away the fabric of his black tee. At his limited albeit able freedom Gold tries to reciprocate by groping in between Red’s legs, pleased to feel the roused erection that strained in his shorts.  
Gold watches from below as Red moans, his determined expression converted to one of mad lust. Red’s hand nearly goes limp against his sternum as Gold began to gently touch and experiment with his free hand, and Red’s hips twitch forward as he touches what he vaguely thinks is the tip—  
Only for his hand to be swatted away, pinned again at the side of his head.  
“Red, you dick,” Gold whines, out of breath, his dick straining in his own shorts as Red fixes him with a glare, “we’re- we’re not wrestling… anymore.”  
“And who said that?” Red counters, lowering his hips to grind their bulges together. The motion has Red’s weight clamping down on his sore wrists, but it feels all the more hypnotic as Gold throws his head back.  
“Hnnh!”  
His fingers clench to fists as he squirms, hips undulating up and against Red’s clothed and erect cock. Gold’s already exhausted from wrestling him, his throat gritty and dry as he pants harder and harder with every thrust Red gives. His cheeks burn as he locks eyes with Red’s, pure lust in his senior’s dilated vermillion eyes as his inky bangs shook with every reiterated rotation of his hips. Helpless, Gold abandons the challenge of touching Red, eyes fluttering shut as he felt his cock twitch and discharge pitifully in his shorts. Fuzzy and hazed anxieties about the situation ran to the back of his clouded mind as Gold only grew more achy and needy the more Red went on. His senior’s grinding becomes sharper and his breath is hot against his neck, but it’s not enough— not even close, and Gold sobs out a desperate moan.  
“Red, please… please…”  
Sweaty hands finally release his wrists but Gold doesn’t even bother moving them from his head once he feels static sting and nip at his nerves, realizing they’d gone numb. Breathless, from under Red he views his senior lean up and shrug off his shorts, shifting on one leg to slide them off alongside his boxers.  
A quick glance to Red’s manhood has Gold feeling dizzy with arousal, his enflamed dick drooling and bobbing as he looms over the younger adult once again. Red touches him again through the thin elastic of his own shorts and he wonders if his senior can feel the resulting shudder his dripping cock gives.  
“Is- Is this okay?” Red has the gall to ask, fingers hesitating at his waistband. Gold scoffs and moves them down instead, grateful for the numbness at his wrists wearing off.  
“What part of ‘please’ do you not understand?” Gold’s voice is as snapping as the motion of his unconfined cock rubbing against Red’s is, and the hand that shot up to trap Gold’s wrist again wavers as the two moan almost simultaneously. The pinned male’s previous annoyance is long lost, any emotion aside from the nauseating lust he was experiencing dispelling under Red’s ministrations. With his wrists pinned under one strong hand, he could do nothing but watch with glazed eyes as Red steadies his fully mast cock over his and frots his sex against his own, which lay hard and wet, pointed up against his abdomen.  
Sweat drips off of Red’s chin and his bruised lips part to release a keen. The man under him whimpers, helpless and exhausted dizzy with the desperate desire to kiss him yet he _can’t._ Red had been grinding against him earlier but with every raw brush of their heated erections and the sensitive skin of their privates gliding against one another, it felt all the more intense. Wrists stinging, Gold’s nails dig into his palms, the skin at his knuckles whitening as he fought against the primal urge to buck his hips up to seek a faster friction between them. Their expelling breaths escalate, clamoring moans prominent and noisy in Gold’s quiet room. After watching every single moan tear from Gold’s throat, an unspoken possessiveness between them, Red’s eyes close and tighten as his dick drips and lubricates over the other's. Gold’s head falls to the side, mindlessly watching the clock hung up on his wall, seeing every second that dragged on as Red ground his leaking dick against his, his husky grunts hot on the shell of his ear. Gold forgets at what point his hips start to twitch up into Red’s hardness, the point when their grinding began to create wet noises, and when exactly his senior’s teeth meet his neck.  
Deliciously overstimulated Gold tears his eyes away from the clock and gasps. Both of Red’s hands are gripping his wrists again. Gold’s wrists struggle against his tightened handsー Red’s finally right where he wants him, yet he can’t touch him. He wants to cum so bad that he intends to beg his senior, but his voice muffles when his lips lock with his own. Their tongues entangle again with renewed fervency. Gold can’t help but thrust his hips up wildly at this point, on the brink of an orgasm that still feels so far away. His tongue laps up Red’s grunt as their cocks slide and grind together, and teeth nip at his bottom lip in response.  
His hips compress and smack against Gold’s pelvis, without a doubt leaving bruises, and yet Gold can’t care less, slamming his hips up desperately to seek Red’s heat as his cries of rapture grew to a fevered pitch.  
Gold cums seeing white, nails digging into the skin on his palms again as Red whispers heated encouragements into Gold’s ear. The soft sighs of his voice are lost on Gold’s ears, his pelvis thrusting up and grinding against Red’s cock as he climaxed, piling on his pleasure. As he comes down from his high he can feel his cum cooling on his abdomen and Red’s own grinding indigenous as his teeth dig into the arch of his neck harder this time. His hands leave Gold’s wrists be so he can grapple onto his junior’s hips and thrust his erection harder and faster onto his softening cock.  
Red’s own climactic cry vibrates against his skin and Gold shudders as his senior’s teeth clench, threatening to break the sore skin. Spent in multiple ways that night, he does nothing, staring past Red’s shoulder as his senior bit into his neck and shook his body slightly with every continued thrust as his cum shoots onto his abdomen and joins his previous spend.  
Gold’s eyes shut as he feels Red’s chest expend against his with his heavy gasps for air. His body is smothered tight against Red’s slick and warm body with their cum stuck to their abdomens and yet Gold could care less in the moment. After minutes pass with their breathing slowing and becoming synchronized, Gold almost drifts into slumber before Red shakily lifts himself off of him.  
“I win.”


End file.
